


everyone is poly because lunch club

by specialagentrin



Category: Lunch Club, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stargazing, im too tired to look for the other combos of the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: A poly ( group of 7) lunch club drabble.
Relationships: Carson King/Ted Nivison, Carson King/Travis | Traves, Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt, Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt/Carson King/Ted Nivision/Noah | Hugbox/Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves, Cscoop | Cooper/Traves | Travis, JSchlatt/Ted Nivison, Jschlatt/Carson King, Jschlatt/Travis | Traves, Noah | Hugbox/Traves | Travis, Ted Nivison/Travis | Traves
Comments: 41
Kudos: 208





	everyone is poly because lunch club

**Author's Note:**

> since no one here provided that content and the fact that POLY RELATIONSHIPS ARE AWESOME AND VALID JNGKRERISDLK
> 
> if you want more I NEED IDEAS FOR THE SERIES I DONT THINK IM DOING MORE??? IT WAS JUST SOMETHING I WROTE FOR MYSELF ON TWT REALLY.

Schlatt shifted in his seat at the fireplace with unease. Nothing was wrong, really, his bills had been paid and he was enjoying himself, even if the hotdogs were overcooked. 

But right now? He just wanted to be with his other six boyfriends. 

Schlatt sighs, getting up from his seat and heading to an empty patch in the grass field, looking up at the stars. They put his mind at ease for the moment, watching the ever so slow moment of stars turning in the sky. 

Carson notices, walking away from his current conversation with one of the members of the Misfit’s crew to see what's wrong with his boyfriend.

The blonde takes a seat next to Schlatt, fingers tentatively reaching out to the other boy. He had to hide his smile when Schlatt absentmindedly intertwined their fingers together. Carson wasn't the openly affectionate type, as he liked to keep his personal life separate from his work - that and the fact that it just made him cringe. Instead showing his love though quick touches and surprise kisses when the camera focused away from him. 

He can’t see the stars above him very well, so he tries to find the biggest ones instead and connect those with imaginary dotted lines. 

Carson breaks the silence after a few minutes. "Those stars sure look pretty tonight." 

Schlatt  hums in response. 

"But those stars could never shine brighter than you." 

“I -” Schlatt looks at him in disappointment. “Did you just tell me a pick-up line?” 

Carson makes an over exaggerated wink, and the other boy can't help but scoff at how horribly cheesy the fliration is. It's clearly an overused one - yet it tugs at his heartstrings. His fingers tighten the grip on Carson's, turning his face away so he won't see the light blush dusting his cheeks. His other hand plucks at the grass beneath his feet, tossing it out of boredom.

"Alright Schlatt, what's been bothering you for the past six hours?" Carson states, watching Schlatt throw a clump of dirt. He wrinkles his nose at the wet dirt in his palm, wiping it at the bottom of his sweatpants.

"Nothing." Is his automatic response. But then he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"Someone holding their true feelings back again?" Both of them jump at Ted's voice suddenly popping up from behind them. Ted takes a seat behind Schlatt, large arms wrapping around his chest tightly and head resting upon his left shoulder. Carson looks around to see if anyone else is paying attention to them, but they’re too busy discussing future plans or something of the sort. There’s a suddenly faint kiss to Ted's lips, making the youtuber’s mouth turn upward at the gesture of affection.

"Yeah, one of our partners has been out of it all evening." Carson states.

"Mhm. Maybe they're tired?" Ted suggests. 

"NO!" Schlatt shouts, making the other two boys very confused. "No, I'm not tired." 

"Then what is it, sweetheart?" Ted questions. "We won't judge you. Well, maybe a little. 'Cause we like seeing you getting all worked up and embarrassed." 

Schlatt scoffs again. "Forget it."

"Aw, are you guys cuddling without me?" Travis says, making his appearance next to Carson. It scare’s Carson, making him jump out of his skin. He clutches his sweater, pretending he got a heart attack from it. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Travis, don't sneak up on us like that." Carson states. Travis only hums in agreement, snuggling next to him. 

More silence, just appreciating the beauty of the stars. 

"Can the seven of us sleep in a tent together?" Schlatt suddenly blurts.

"Why? Did something happen to the rooms or something?" Ted asks. 

"We haven't slept together in a room - the seven of us - since we started this channel. I just want to be close to you all and wake up in the morning watching the rising sun make you all look like angels or something. I dunno, romantic movies kind of stuff." 

"Ah, I didn't know you were the type for cliche stuff like that." Travis states.

"Neither did I." Schlatt remarks. 

"There's an unused twelve person tent in the car, we can set it up and ask the others if they want to join our cuddle party. We'll just ask for two of the inflatable beds. Sounds good?" Ted tells them. 

"Not the inflatable beds, we'll either burst it or roll off of it or something." Carson says. 

"Wait, you really think that Noah, Cooper and Charlie would join?" 

Schlatt tries to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

"Of course, baby." Ted presses a kiss to his cheek. "Anything to make you happy. Come on, let's tell them."

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat [ to send requests???? i think??? i forget comments] - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!


End file.
